board8fandomcom-20200216-history
(4)Uncharted 2: Among Thieves vs (13)The Walking Dead: A Telltale Games Series 2015
Results Round One '' ''Monday, November 9, 2015 Ulti's Analysis I feel like this comes up a lot, but it bears repeating: when licensed games and characters actually prove they're worth anything, let me know. The Walking Dead is one of the most popular shows in the history of television (especially by modern standards with the insane number of options people have), yet it's meant nothing on this site. It got destroyed in this poll, and Clementine got annihilated two years ago in the character battle. And I'm supposed to think Batman could beat Link, or that Darth Vader could beat Solid Snake? Hell, let's go midcard with it. Give me Venom vs Auron, I'd pick Auron. Captain America vs Jecht, I'd pick Jecht. And so on and so forth. There would have to be something unbelievably obvious for me to have any faith in these licensed characters, like for example a Spiderman vs Vyse match. Spiderman feels like the easy pick there, and even then I wouldn't be surprised if Vyse won. Licensed characters don't matter unless they catch a rally, though in fairness anything could potentially catch a rally. Anyway, it's no surprise whatever that Walking Dead was weak. Uncharted 2 is not a strong game, and it scored a doubling on it before getting embarrassed in its own right one round later. So I say bring on a licensed characters bracket, it'll be free points. Until of course Donald Duck catches a reddit rally and wins the entire thing. Ctes's Analysis This match was never going to interesting in the slightest. Uncharted 2 was the obvious winner here and rightfully so. The game is absolutely fantastic and it's a shame it's not stronger here than this. TWD doesn't look very good as a game from what I've seen. In any case, it was obvious it was gonna be really darn weak on this site. Uncharted 2 is not the kind of game with much strength here, it didn't exactly look good in GotD and it was expected to destroy here. A doubling doesn't even look that good actually. Maybe if TWD has a little boost from being a well known title before it was a game but I really doubt that matters enough for it to make a noticeable difference. I'm not sure how serious they were, but a few people were discussing if maybe Uncharted 2 had a round 3 shot because Sonic 2 didn't look more impressive than it did when compared to MMX and such, but this match was going on at the same time and Uncharted 2 unfortunately didn't look that good all things considered. There's also the factor of it being yet another case of new vs. old. If the match was ever in any doubt, it ended tomorrow at least. External Links * Match Updates * Oracle Match Results • Previous Match • Next Match Category:2015 Contest Matches